1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical device to be suitably used for the reduction of inter-polarization errors in optical signals taking place in conjunction with the higher-speed oriented transmission of optical signals, for example, in terminal apparatus or repeating installations of optical communication systems.
In recent years, in accordance with the progress of advanced information-centered society, a demand arises for the transmission of a huge quantity of information, so that an optical communication system designed to transmit information in the form of optical signals has been put to practical use as a means for the transmission of such a huge quantity of information.
In the optical communication system, with the increase in signal modulation speed, approaches to higher-speed transmission have been taken year by year, and an optical device of an optical waveguide type having a double refraction (birefringence), such as an optical external modulator for accomplishing the high-speed modulation of signals, has been in use in every place.
In addition, recently, approaches to the use of the optical waveguide type device have been taken even in the field of measurements and others.
2) Description of the Related Art
So far, in the prior optical communication systems, the transmission speed (bit rate) of digital optical signals has mainly been below 1 Gb/s, and in the case of transmitting the optical signals at such a transmission speed, the length of a 1-bit optical pulse in an optical signal (the bit length of an optical signal=the velocity of light in a propagating mediumxc3x97the light emission time per 1 bit) exceeds 30 cm.
Now, let it be assumed that an optical device is constructed with a lithium niobate (LiNbO3) substrate (board) having an extremely high double refraction. In this case, since the double-refractive index difference of the lithium niobate substrate due to the light polarization (TE mode and TM mode) in an optical signal is approximately 0.08, for instance, even in case where an optical signal propagates within an optical device having a length of approximately 40 mm, a bit error of approximately 3.2 mm only occurs between the polarization components of the optical signal. Further, such a bit error is as small as approximately 2% of the bit length of the optical signal even taking into consideration the double refraction of the lithium niobate substrate, and therefore, particularly attention has not been paid toward this bit error.
Besides, in the prior optical communication systems, the optical devices on which the double refraction has adverse influence have not been put to use.
Incidentally, in a transmission section of a terminal apparatus of an optical communication system, an optical modulator where an optical waveguide is made in a lithium niobate substrate has been employed as an optical device, and since this optical modulator deals with a single polarization, the above-mentioned bit error does not occur.
There is a problem which arises with the prior optical communication systems, however, in that, in the case that the optical signal transmission speed increases, difficulty is encountered to disregard the influence from the above-mentioned bit error.
For instance, in the case that the optical signal transmission speed reaches 10 Gb/s, the bit length of the optical signal comes to approximately 3 cm, and when the optical signal transmission speed reaches 40 Gb/s, the bit length of the optical signal comes to approximately 7.5 mm. If propagating the data with such a bit rate within the foregoing optical device, the information representative of the optical signal can undergo damages due to the influence from the bit error of approximately 3.2 mm.
Moreover, in recent years, in the optical communication system, in addition to the terminal apparatus, an optical device having a double refraction starts to be used even for repeating installations placed in transmission lines, and therefore, consideration should also be given to the effects from the accumulation of bit errors caused by this double refraction.
FIG. 11 is an illustration of one example of the countermeasures against the double refraction.
In FIG. 11, an optical device 100 is designed to make optical signals inputted from a plurality of input optical waveguides 101a interfere with each other to output the optical signals through desired output optical waveguides 101f, and functions as an array waveguide type diffraction grating.
Reference numeral 101 represents an optical waveguide assembly comprising the input optical waveguides 101a, a plane optical waveguide 101b, channel optical waveguides 101c, 101d, a plane optical waveguide 101e, and the output optical waveguides 101f. The input optical waveguides 101a and the output optical waveguides 101f, the plane optical waveguide 101b and the plane optical waveguide 101e, and the channel optical waveguides 101c and the channel optical waveguides 101d are formed into symmetric configurations, respectively.
Although this optical waveguide assembly 101 is constructed in a manner that a glass (SiO2) is melted on a silicon (Si) substrate at a high temperature, since stress occurs in the optical waveguide assembly 101 in the process of returning the temperature of the glass melted at the high temperature to the room temperature, the optical waveguide assembly 101 gets to show a double refraction.
When the optical waveguide assembly 101 thus has the double refraction, since a phase error takes place between the polarization components of an optical signal propagating within the optical waveguide assembly 101, the respective polarization components of the optical signal exit from the different optical waveguides 101f. 
In addition, in this optical device 100, a half-wave plate 102 for the conversion of the polarization condition of an optical signal is disposed at an middle position of the optical waveguide assembly 101 (between the channel optical waveguides 101c and the channel optical waveguides 101d) in a state of being inclined by 45 degrees with respect to the respective channel optical waveguides 101c and 101d, thereby rotating the polarization condition of the optical signal by 90 degrees so that the inter-polarization effective optical path lengths for the optical signal (polarization-separated optical signals) become equal to each other to offset the phase error between the polarization components due to the double refraction.
However, the phase error between the polarization components the optical device 100 shown in FIG. 11 tries to reduce occurs because the phase of the light wave of the optical signal shifts, but essentially differing from the aforesaid bit error (which takes place because the bit itself of an optical signal shifts) occurring, in conjunction with the high speed transmission of optical signals, due to the double refraction of the optical device constructed using a lithium niobate substrate or the like.
That is, the phase error between the polarization components treated as a problem in FIG. 11 assumes as a value as the order of the wavelength of an optical signal (as the case may be, several times the order of the wavelength), whereas the above-mentioned optical signal bit error reaches a large value above 1000 times the phase error.
In the case of an optical signal with as a very high speed as tera bit being inputted to the optical device 100, although it may be considered that the optical device 100 can reduce the bit error of the optical signal because the bit length of the optical signal becomes approximately 150 xcexcm (approximately {fraction (1/10)} of the order of the wavelength of the optical signal), in fact the optical device 100 is incapable of reducing the bit error of the optical signal.
This is because the optical device 100 originally exerts its function by successively shifting optical signals in the channel waveguides 101c, 101d and by collecting the optical signals shifted by several tens xcexcm to beyond several mm as a whole and hence, in response to the input of such a very high speed optical signal, does not successfully work because difficulty is experienced to ignore the bit length of the optical signal.
The present invention has been developed with a view to eliminating these problems, and it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an optical device which is capable of reducing the inter-polarization errors of optical signals taking place owing to the input of a high-speed optical signal to improve the communication accuracy of the optical signals.
For this purpose, an optical device according to this invention features an arrangement in which an optical waveguide is formed on a substrate having a double refraction and, when an optical signal propagates through the optical waveguide, the two inter-polarization effective optical path lengths for the optical signal are identical with each other.
In order to equalize the two inter-polarization effective optical path lengths for the optical signal to each other, the optical device according to this invention can be built in a manner of connecting two double refraction optical waveguides, contrary in double refraction characteristic (property) based on polarization to each other, in series to each other.
The two double refraction optical waveguides can also be coupled to each other in a state where a polarization maintaining fiber capable of maintaining the polarization condition of the optical signal is interposed therebetween. In this case, the lengths of the two double refraction optical waveguides can be set to offset the double refraction characteristics of the two double refraction optical waveguides and the polarization maintaining fiber as a whole.
Furthermore, for the purpose of equalizing the two inter-polarization effective optical path lengths for the optical signal, the optical device according to this invention can also be constructed such that an optical waveguide is formed on a substrate with the double refraction and a polarization maintaining fiber contrary in double refraction characteristic based on polarization to the optical waveguide is coupled to the optical waveguide on the substrate.
Still further, for equalizing the two inter-polarization effective optical path lengths for the optical signal, the optical device according to this invention can also be constructed so that a plurality of optical communication elements each having a peculiar double refraction are in connection and the double refractions of the plurality of optical communication elements are offset as a whole.
Moreover, for equalizing the two inter-polarization effective optical path lengths for the optical signal, the optical device according to this invention can also be constructed so that a plurality of optical waveguides having the same length are formed on the same substrate having a double refraction and the plurality of optical waveguides are coupled to each other in a state where polarization maintaining fibers capable of maintaining the polarization condition of the optical signal is interposed therebetween and the double refractions due to the plurality of optical waveguides and the polarization maintaining fibers are offset as a whole. In this case, the polarization maintaining fibers are made to conduct the conversion of the polarization condition of the optical signal propagating.
In addition, for equalizing the two inter-polarization effective optical path lengths for the optical signal, the optical device according to this invention can also be designed so that a plurality of substrates having the same double refraction are provided and two optical waveguides equal in length to each other are formed on each of the plurality of substrates while the optical waveguides on the plurality of substrates are coupled in series to each other in a state where polarization maintaining fibers capable of conducting the conversion of the polarization condition of the optical signal are put therebetween and the double refractions due to the optical waveguides on the plurality of substrates and the polarization maintaining fibers are canceled as a whole.
Furthermore, for equalizing the two inter-polarization effective optical path lengths for the optical signal, the optical device according to this invention can be designed such that the optical waveguide comprises a polarization separating section for separating the polarization condition of the optical signal inputted, two paths for wave-guiding the optical signals polarization-separated in the polarization separating section, and a multiplexing section for again multiplexing the two optical signals wave-guided through the paths, and, of the two paths, the one path for wave-guiding the optical signal of the two polarization-separated optical signals which has a smaller refractive index is set to be longer than the other.
Still further, for equalizing the two inter-polarization effective optical path lengths for the optical signal, the optical device according to this invention can be designed such that the optical waveguide comprises a polarization separating section for separating the polarization condition of the optical signal inputted, two paths for wave-guiding the optical signals polarization-separated in the polarization separating section, and a multiplexing section for again multiplexing the two optical signals wave-guided through the paths, and an area constituting at least a portion of one of the two paths is formed with a buffer layer different from that of the other path.
Moreover, for equalizing the two inter-polarization effective optical path lengths for the optical signal, the optical device according to this invention can be designed such that at least one of the optical waveguides is formed on the same substrate having a double refraction and a polarization condition converting element for performing the conversion of the polarization condition of the optical signal is disposed at an intermediate position of the optical waveguide.
In addition, the optical device according to this invention can also be made such that the optical waveguide comprises a polarization separating section for separating the polarization condition of the optical signal inputted, two paths for wave-guiding the optical signals polarization-separated in the polarization separating section, and a multiplexing section for again multiplexing the two optical signals wave-guided through the paths, and a polarization condition converting element for performing the conversion of the polarization condition of each of the two optical signals polarization-separated in the polarization separating section is placed at a position where the two inter-polarization effective optical path lengths for the optical signal become equal to each other.
Thus, since the optical device according to this invention is made such that the two inter-polarization effective optical path lengths for an optical signal become identical with each other, it is possible to reduce the bit error of an optical signal (high-speed optical signal) taking place at the input of the optical signal with a high bit rate, with the result that the improvement of the communication accuracy becomes feasible in optical communication systems for the transmission of high-speed optical signals.